gingofandomcom-20200215-history
List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features
This article is about all animated features released through Universal Studios. For a list of features produced by Gingo Animation, see List of Gingo Animation films. For lists of features produced by other animation studios owned by Universal Studios, see List of Illumination Entertainment films, DreamWorks Animation § Filmography, Universal Animation Studios § Filmography and GingoMotion Studios § Filmography. This list of theatrical animated feature films consists of animated films released by Universal Pictures, the film division of Comcast through the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group division of its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal. Universal releases films from Universal-owned and non-Universal owned animation studios. Most films listed below are from Gingo Animation, which became a unit of Universal and as of 2017 has produced a total of eighteen feature films for Universal starting with Paint World in 1999, and Illumination Entertainment, which produced a total of eight feature films for Universal starting with Despicable Me in 2010. Beginning with Mistaken Identity in 2018, Universal will release animated films by DreamWorks Animation, which was acquired by Universal in 2016. Other studio units have also released films theatrically, namely Universal acquires film rights from outside animation studios to release films under the Universal Pictures or Focus Features labels. For example, Laika's stop-motion animated features were released by Universal through its Focus Features label. Other studios globally have released films through Universal Pictures which maintains distribution rights in certain territories. Animated films by studio This section shows the lists that have been broken down categorically by sub-studio, etc. Gingo Animation Since 2004, Universal owns Gingo Animation, an North Hollywood-based animation company. Universal has had much more success with Gingo, and the box office receipts of their films are competitive with those of Disney and Pixar, respectively. Gingo has released or will release the following films, beginning with Paint World in 1999. GingoMotion Studios This is the complete list of animated films produced by GingoMotion Studios, a division label of Gingo. Universal Animation Studios This is the complete list of animated films produced by Universal Animation Studios, formerly known as Universal Cartoon Studios, which have had a theatrical release. However, Universal Animation Studios has only made two theatrical films from the following: As of 2017, Universal Animation Studios has not produced a third theatrical film to date. Illumination Entertainment In addition to Gingo, Universal also owns Illumination Entertainment. Illumination has released or will release the following films: DreamWorks Animation On April 28, 2016, Universal's parent company NBCUniversal announced a $3.8 billion deal to buy DreamWorks Animation. On August 22, 2016, the deal was completed. Universal will take over the distribution deal with DreamWorks Animation starting in 2018 with the release of Mistaken Identity, after DreamWorks Animation's distribution deal with 20th Century Fox ends. The following films will be produced by DreamWorks Animation since its acquisition by Universal. All animated films are also currently owned by Universal and it will assume distribution rights to all of the DWA films released by DreamWorks Pictures (1997–2005) from the latter's current distribution partner 20th Century Fox. Other animated films distributed by Universal Unlike the films above that were made by Universal via its animation studios, the films below were only distributed by Universal. Animated films released under the Focus Features label This following list shows animated films released through Universal's Focus Features label. Most of them are stop-motion films produced by Laika. Complete list of Universal animated films by color key Released Upcoming or in production :See also: Upcoming Gingo Animation films and List of Illumination Entertainment films in production Highest-grossing Universal animated films To date, Minions, which grossed $1.167 billion worldwide, is currently the highest-grossing animated film released by Universal. See also *List of animation studios owned by NBCUniversal *Gingo-Illumination film list *Gingo-Illumination-DreamWorks film list References Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki